Family Elric: Collection
by Storm Arashi
Summary: A story collection of the Elric family from when the boys were tiny to their early teenhood. Awkwardness and chaos. Little boys will be little boys. Alchemy and mud. Rain and music. A bond no one will ever break.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Rain Song.

It was possibly the most boring day in the Elric brothers lives. Rain kept the boys inside bored to death.

Staring out the window the golden blond Edward spoke first. "It sounds a little like music." He said, idly playing with a piece of thread off the curtains. Alphonse tilted his head sideways closing his eyes.

_It does sound a little like music._

Clap!

"Huh?" Edward grinned at him boyishly. Then it clicked. Al grinned along with his sibling. Edward sometimes was just a genius after their own boredom.

"C'mon! This'll kill our boredom for sure!" Trisha, overhearing them giggled in amusement. Her boys were so inventive.

"Okay! So what do we do?" Al asked cheerily.

"Well like this." Edward clapped his hands before stomping once on the floor. Snapping his fingers he clapped again this time adding a bit of a spin.

_BOOM!_ Thunder added to Edward's little tune. Al smiled and followed his brother's movements.

They bumped into each other when the storm grew harsher.

_Pitterpatter pitterpatter _

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Pitterpatter._

"_**Clap, stomp clap, snap spin."**_

_BOOM! Pitterpatter pitterpatter_

_BOOM!_

_Pitterpatter pitterpatter._

"_**Clap, stomp clap, snap spin." **_

_BOOM! Pitterpatter pitter patter_

_BOOM!_

_Pitterpatter pitterpatter BOOM!  
_

"_**Clap stomp clap, snap spin."**_

The wind howled adding more to their crescendo.

This time Edward initiated another step. Sliding to the right, he then clapped following into the routine again. Al had watched carefully. Following the sounds of the rain calmed them but also kept them aware.

All of which they only took their eyes off the window for a second.

"_**Slide, clap, stomp, clap snap spin."**_

_WHOOOOOO! CRAAACK! BOOM! Pitter patter pitter patter_

"_**Slide, clap, stomp, clap, snap spin."**_

_WHOOOOOOOOO! CRAAACK! BOOM! Pitterpatter pitterpatter._

"_**Slide! Clap! Stomp! Clap! Snap! Spin! C'mon Al! Bet I can do better! I did invent the move!"  
**_

"_**No way Ed! Slide! Clap! Stomp! Clap! Spin! Turn around now! Hahaha!"  
**_

"_**Slide! Clap! Stomp! Clap! Snap! Spin! Turn around!"**_

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! CRAAAAAAACK! BOOOOOOM! Pitterpatter pitterpatter pitterpatter_

"_**Slide! Clap! Stomp! Clap! Snap! Spin! Turn around now!"**_

_Whoooo.....CRACK! BOOM! Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter_

"_Slide, clap, stomp, clap, snap spin. Turn around now." _The rain began to fade as their steps slowed. In the beginning they were sloppy and were giggleing and laughing at their antics. But when they uttered those words they slipped into a routine. Now as nature's song faded so did their dance.

All the while Trisha watched, happy to see her children enjoying themselves. It seemed some things never changed.

_Whoo. Crack! Boom! Pitterpatter....Pitter patter._

"Slide, clap, stomp, clap, snap spin. Turn around....NOW!" The final spin as lightning flashed ended their performance. Smiling at each other Ed and Al looked to their mother.

Trisha clapped. "Wonderful boys! I'm so proud of you." Especially since they had not went out to play in the mud as they had last time. Boys will be boys but a quiet activity or rather in their case a chance to play along with nature's song.

"I love you both." The brothers Elric beamed.


	2. Happy Mothers Day

Chapter Two: Mother's day.

"Alright Alphonse, this is it. We can't fail." Edward mumbled to his brother in the darkened kitchen.

It was still an hour to the time their mother usually got up but it was important for the boys to be awake at such an hour.

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes Alphonse nodded. "Right brother..." 

"Alright first thing we need is flour ugh milk, eggs and blueberries." Edward grinned as he read the list.

"We should get some strawberries too!" Alphonse smiled brightly.

"Yeah! A collaboration." Al rushed out of the kitchen to their mothers garden to pick the berries.

Edward turned around facing the coat rack that held the aprons their mother wore. He gulped a bead of sweat forming on his brow. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Pulling on a plain white apron with frills on the shoulders he gathered the ingredients.

"Okay pancake ingredients. Down! Next stop...Orange juice." He sweat dropped eying the difficult juicer and the bowl of oranges.

"I have no other choice." He pulled out of his pocket his trusty chalk stick.

At that moment he heard their mother stirring in her room. "Edward...? Alphonse? Are you boys awake already?" She was close to the kitchen.

"Yes mom! No you can't come in here! Back to bed, back to bed!" Edward shouted in a near panic.

Their surprise almost was ruined. Luckily for them Trisha went back to her room with only a warning of to be careful.

Alphonse came running back at that moment carrying a basket of berries.

They shared an identical almost evil grin. Time to get to work.

Alphonse being too young to use a knife or the stove was in charge of making the orange juice. It was not an easy task as his brother had to cut the fruit in half for him.

By the time the pancakes were ready Al had filled the lemonade piture half way with orange juice.

Edward then began cracked two eggs into a frying pan. "Al watch the stove okay? I got something I have to make." Alphonse climbed up onto the stool his brother had placed there for both of them.

"Okay Brother!" He smiled.

Edward disappeared into his and Alphonse's room pulling out a stick of chalk. "Okay here comes one of the best gifts we've ever given you mom." He giggled as he drew the transmutation circle.

Trisha had slipped back to sleep but was awoken to the sound of her door opening.

She sat up triggering a string letting a crown of flowers fall right onto her head. "Wha-? Did you boys make this?" She was too shocked at the sight of a meal on a tray being carried by her eldest.

Who she never recalled learning how to cook or teaching him. "Yup! Happy mothers day mom!" They chorused. Placing the tray infront of their mother the boys watched as she picked up her fork.

She smiled as she took the first bite. "Who made these? They're incredible!" She told them taking a drink of the orange juice. "Did you boys at least make some for yourselves?"

They nodded rapidly. "Yes mom!" Al smiled. "I made the juice all by myself too! Well...Brother cut the oranges but I did the rest!"

"And I made the pancakes and eggs but Al got the berries! But I made the flower crown!" Edward grinned proudly. Even if it was Mothers Day, even if it was for their mother he still liked to gloat about his alchemy skills.

"Boys I'm so proud. Thank you so much. I love you both."

The two brothers looked to each other and smiled. Sure it was a pain in the rear to get everything made without total chaos befalling the house of Elric but they managed.

To them making their mother happy was the best they could do to show their love for her.


	3. Kitten

Chapter Three: The Kitten

It was a warm sunny day. The best part was the beginning of the Farmers Market in Risembool. The shops all had large stands outside advertising and carts.

Alphonse Elric loved it. Edward had made it a habit to try juggling oranges every year. This year he would get up to six he was sure of it.

Trisha only prepared herself for the constant can I have it's? She would surely hear from her sons.

The morning was busy. The boys had gotten up right away and had gotten dressed without so much as a word.

Trisha grabbed her sun hat before leading her son's out the door. Alphonse volunteered to carry the wicker basket that would hold their groceries. Or at least until they walked inside to get a few paper bags.

The brothers chatted idly as they walked down the wooden path.

"Mama when we get to the market can I get a kitty?" Alphonse asked with bright eyes and a smile to match. Trisha inwardly rolled her eyes. She would have to say no again.

"I'm sorry sweety. How about asking me when we've gotten all our groceries?"

Alphonse knew this was his mothers version of saying no. Make it sound nice and pray he wouldn't cry.

Edward rolled his eyes knowing what would happen if Alphonse didn't get his way. He didn't care this time. He wanted to show off. Already he was cracking his knuckles and flicking his wrists ready to show off like he never had before.

When the Elric's made it to the market the brothers ran off to find the stand for Rockbell Automail to meet up with Winry.

Spotting the blond yelling at a boy their age who had broken his automail hand. They froze gulping.

Spotting them Winry stopped yelling and skipped over to them. The other boy whimpered and ran away.

The Elric's laughed. "What's so funny guys?" Winry asked as she approached them.

"Your victim ran way." Edward said between laughs.

Alphonse couldn't answer. He was too busy laughing. When the boys got their composure the kids got to work. Winry went back to her parents stand and the Elric's went off to cause general mayhem.

Edward stopped at the fruit stand grabbing oranges and juggling them with practiced ease. Alphonse rushed off to find the petstore. "Where is it? Where is it?" He mumbled as he made a sharp turn.

A mewing from the alleyway made him halt. Turning the little boy looked around quickly. No one was on this street. He cautiously walked into the alleyway finding a box with a single kitten inside it. He was dirty and looked starved. Alphonse lifted the animal up cautiously.

The kitten meowed pathetically. Alphonse smiled and held him close to his chest. "Come on. I'll take care of you." He whispered to it as he walked back to the Farmers Market. Edward had applouse and Winry was cheering him on as he not only juggled but balanced on a giant ball.

Blind folded. Trisha was in the crowd as well cheering her eldest on. Spotting Alphonse she walked over to him.

"Hi Sweetie. What's that you got there?" Alphonse lifted his head up to look at his mother with a caring smile.

"I was looking for the petstore but I heard a mewing in the alley and I found this kitten!" He explained proudly showing the brown kitten to his mother. Trisha had once told Edward to put an injured cat back outside and both boys had been furious and crying. This time however her heart melted a little at the kitten. It was definietly not brown by natured. It looked like somebody had either dipped it in mud or.

She petted the kitten and her hand came back with...She sniffed it. Yes she was right. Chocolate. Neighborehood kids always making trouble. "Can I keep him mommy?" Alphonse gave his mother the most innocent puppy dog face he could mustur.

His mother was weak to the look and she had thought the kitten was cute. "Just this once." She told him as Alphonse cheered.

This sent Edward out of his concentration as the seven oranges he had been juggling fell and hit him on the head as he too fell off the ball.

Right onto Winry. Who in turn hit him.

This created laughter. But Trisha doted over her son checking him over for injuries and deeming him safe. Winry's own mother did the same.

At the end of the day the Elric's walked home with a new family member. "So what's its name?" Edward asked his hands folded behind his head looking at the kitten sleeping in his little brothers arms. While they were out a store owner had let them clean the now white kitten off.

Alphonse shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking Cocoa because he was covered in chocolate."

Edward scrunched his face up at the suggested name. "How about something else?-" At that moment the grey clouds that were overhead let out water as it began to rain. No storm.

The Elric's continued to walk in the rain however knowing they would only be soaked if they ran like everyone else. However lightning flashed and it prevoked them to run.

When they were inside and dry the boys stood infront of the basket their mother had put the kitten in to let it rest. "I have an idea." Edward said finally. "For his name I mean." He added when Alphonse gave him a strange look.

"Okay what should his name be?" Alphonse asked.

"Lightning. He's white like lightning. And it started to storm when we were bringing him home." Edward explained as the brothers made their way to the window. This time they did not dance for they were too tired to.

"I like it. Lightning Elric it is then!" Alphonse beamed.

Edward would do anything to make his brother happy. "Lightning Elric. I like the sound of that."

Behind them the kitten mewed as if to say it agreed.

The boys laughed.


End file.
